1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to golfing accessories, specifically an improved structure golf club bag support that maintains a golf club bag in an inclined state. Each support member is enhanced and includes a primary sub-member and a secondary sub-member, with the elasticity of a torque spring being utilized to force the primary sub-members and the secondary sub-members into a propped open, horizontal position (due to the resultant outward and downward exertion of pressure) and resiliently restoring the primary sub-members and the secondary sub-members into a straight state upon closure. In terms of practical utility, the leg extremities of the support members open outward into a pyramidical state that furnishes ample bracing in a convenient and safe manner of operation that stably postures the golf club bag and, furthermore, without occupying an excessive amount of space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the sport of golf is a rewarding leisure and recreational activity that does not involve extreme athletic prerequisites, the game is suitable for a wide range of age groups. Although a high-end consumer ball sport, current levels of affluence have allowed a surprising degree of participation by the general public. However, the greatest difficulty of playing golf has to do with the issue of carrying bags containing heavy golf clubs. Since golf courses have certain number of holes along a considerable expanse of area and shouldering a weighty golf club bag requires much effort, many people employ a caddie or rent a golf cart to carry their golf clubs bags. These options no only incur an additional expense that can be quite high, but also leave golfers reliant on caddies and golf carts that are not always available when needed. In such circumstances, golfers must handle things themselves, and a round of golf is often so tiresome that any leisure and recreational value is negated. Conventional golf club bags, such as those that utilize the bag itself to stand upright, tend to fall over when placed on irregular terrain or hit, with the gravity of the impact damaging he wooden clubs. If a golf club bag is placed horizontally on the ground, this not only soils the golf club bag, but requires one to bend at the waist to access golf clubs, increasing the risk of back aches for older players. To facilitate the removal of golf clubs, some golf club bags are additionally equipped with innovative support structures. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the support structure of one such conventional golf club bag consists of a pair of fastening fixtures 11 disposed along the upper lateral extent of a golf club bag 1, a support rod 12 with a leg cap 121 for standing ground contact that is fitted to the first side 111 of each fastening fixture 11, a pair of tie bars 13 in union with the second sides 112, and a support mount 14 hinged to the bottom side of the said tie bars 13, with the support mount 14 positioned at the lower edge of a golf bag 1, and a clasping component 15 that is utilized to adjust the secured height of the tie bars 13. The structure is utilized by pivoting the support rods 12 outward until the tie bars 13 arrest the support rods 12 into position, thereby fully articulating the support rod 12 into an open braced posture, at which time the support rods 12 are at an include angle of xcex81 or approximately 90 degrees with respect to the golf club bag 1 to provide for the placement of the golf club bag 1 in an inclined state which occupies considerable space (as shown in FIG. 2); furthermore, since the conjoined portion of the support rods 12 and tie bars 13 is adjacent to the upper edge of the golf club bag 1, it constitutes an imbalanced means of support between the support rods 12 and the corpus of the golf club bag 1 because the reinforcing relationship of the support rods 12 is insufficient and susceptible to leaning when force is applied. The structure is thus basically incapable, of providing solid support. The movability of the tie bars 13 contributes further instability and, furthermore, the leg caps 121 of the support rods 12 are so close that the tie bars 3 often snag the leg caps 121 during the prevaricated movement of the tie bars 3, which disables opening because the leg cap 121 are caught and seriously affects whether the support rods 12 are operable for purposes of buttressing. As such, the conventional structure is impractical and requires further improvement and remedies.
In view of the design and application drawbacks of the said conventional golf club bag support structure, the applicant conducted extensive research and originated progressive improvements based on professional experience gained while engaged in the golf equipment manufacturing as well as investigations into related products to address the inadequacies of the conventional products that culminated in the successful development of the structure of the invention herein which is submitted as a new patent application.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure golf club bag support in which the support structure maintains a golf club bag in an inclined state, each support member enhanced and consisting of a primary sub-member and a secondary sub-member, with the elasticity of a torque spring utilized to force the primary sub-members and the secondary sub-members into a propped open, horizontal position (due to the resultant outward and downward exertion of pressure) and resiliently restoring the primary sub-members and the secondary sub-members into a straight state upon closure such that the leg extremities of the support members open outward into a pyramidical state that furnishes ample bracing in a convenient and safe manner of operation that stably postures the golf club bag and, furthermore, without occupying an excessive amount of space.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure golf club bag support in which the structure of the present invention forms a pyramidical support that utilizes a three-point equidistant tripodal bracing approach that achieves the objective of keeping the golf club bag standing and more difficult to topple.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure golf club bag support in which the primary sub-members of the said structure have excursive sleeve members at their bottom sides with hinge tabs that are connected to a linkage hole in the secondary sub-member as well as a locating hole that enables a nut A to be utilized for the active installation of two large wheels, which along with a small wheel installed in a recess having a pair of catch slot tabs formed in the bottom mount constitutes a three-point support having rolling capability that directly provides a means of carting the golf club bag.
Still another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure golf club bag support in which the support members operate independently and, furthermore, simultaneously without interference from the snagging of the support legs to achieve the objective of the rapid and safe opening of the support structure.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and other items of the present invention for purposes of review and reference, the brief description of the drawings below are followed the detailed description invention.